List of Australian chart achievements and milestones
Songs with the most weeks at number-one ;16 weeks *James Harrison feat. Maria Brink – "Gravity" (2015–16) ;14 weeks *ABBA – "Fernando" (1976) ;13 weeks *The Beatles – "Hey Jude" (1968) *Coolio – "Gangsta's Paradise" (1995–96) ;12 weeks *Dinah Shore – "Buttons and Bows" (1949) *Eminem – "Lose Yourself" (2002/03) *Pharrell Williams – "Happy" (2014) ;11 weeks *Wings – "Mull of Kintyre" (1977–78) *Bryan Adams – "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" (1991) ;10 weeks *The Platters – "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes" (1959) *Daddy Cool – "Eagle Rock" (1971) *ABBA – "Mamma Mia" (1975) *Whitney Houston – "I Will Always Love You" (1992–93) *Sandi Thom – "I Wish I Was a Punk Rocker (With Flowers in My Hair)" (2006) *LMFAO feat. Lauren Bennett and GoonRock – "Party Rock Anthem" (2011) *James Harrison – "Love Runs Out" (2014) Artists with the most number-one singles *James Harrison (27) includes one as featured artist *The Beatles (26) *Elvis Presley (14) *Madonna (11) *Kylie Minogue (10) *Rihanna (10) *Delta Goodrem (9) *Eminem (8) *The Black Eyed Peas (8) *Pink (8) *The Rolling Stones (6) *ABBA (6) *Roy Orbison (6) *Guy Sebastian (6) *Britney Spears (5) *George Michael (5) *Olivia Newton-John (5) *U2 (5) Artists with the most consecutive number-one songs *The Beatles - 7 *Delta Goodrem - 6 (2002–2004) *ABBA - 6 (1975–1976) Songs making the biggest drop from number-one *1-54 Karise Eden - "Stay with Me Baby" (2012) *1-24 Celine Dion - "My Heart Will Go On" (1998) *1-15 Jesse McCartney - "Beautiful Soul" (2005) *1-12 Reece Mastin - "Shout it Out" (2012) *1-12 Katy Perry - "Rise" (2016) *1-10 Avril Lavigne - "Complicated" (2002) *1-9 Delta Goodrem - "Wings" (2015) *1-8 Kylie Minogue - "2 Hearts/Promises" (2007) *1-8 One Direction - "Drag Me Down" (2015) *1-7 Calvin Harris - "How Deep Is Your Love" (2015) *1-7 Foster the People - "Pumped Up Kicks" (2012) *1-7 Kylie Minogue - "In Your Eyes" (2002) *1-6 Nelly - "My Place/Flap Your Wings" (2004) *1-6 Coolio - "Gangsta's Paradise" (1996) *1-6 Bryan Adams - "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" (1991) *1-6 George Michael - "Jesus to a Child" (1996) *1-6 Kelly Clarkson - "Mr. Know It All" (2011) *1-6 LMFAO - "Sexy and I Know It" (2012) *1-6 Flo Rida - "Whistle" (2012) *1-5 Kylie Minogue - "Spinning Around" (2000) *1-5 Ratcat - "Don't Go Now" (1991) *1-5 Shannon Noll - "Learn to Fly" (2004) *1-5 Guy Sebastian - "Out with My Baby" (2004) *1-5 Anthony Callea - "Rain" (2005) *1-5 Missy Higgins - "Steer" (2007) *1-5 Jessica Mauboy - "Burn" (2009) *1-5 Jonas Blue - "Fast Car" (2016) Songs making the biggest jump to number-one inside Top 100 *84–1 James Harrison – "Til We Die" (2016) *59-1 Wiz Khalifa feat. James Harrison - "See You Again" (2015) *41-1 Elton John - "Something About The Way You Look Tonight" / "Candle In The Wind 1997" (1997) *37-1 Sinéad O'Connor - "Nothing Compares 2 U" (1990) *36-1 The Beatles - "Yellow Submarine / Eleanor Rigby" (1966) *31-1 Kylie Minogue - "Confide in Me" (1994) *31-1 Rihanna - "Don't Stop The Music" (2008) *26-1 Delta Goodrem - "Wings" (2015) *20-1 Lukas Graham - "7 Years" (2016) *19-1 Madonna - "Vogue" (1990) *18-1 Sheppard - "Geronimo" (2014) *17-1 Nena - "99 Luftballons" / "99 Red Balloons" (1984) *16-1 The Beatles - "Can't Buy Me Love / You Can't Do That" (1964) *16-1 Coolio feat. L.V. - "Gangsta's Paradise" (1995/96) *13-1 Creedence Clearwater Revival - "Up Around the Bend / Run Through the Jungle" (1970) *12-1 Kelly Clarkson - "Mr. Know It All" (2011) *11-1 David Bowie - "Sorrow" (1974) *11-1 Shaggy - "Boombastic" (1996) *11-1 Colbie Caillat - "Bubbly" (2008) *11-1 Richard Marx - "Right Here Waiting" (1989) *10-1 The Black Eyed Peas - "The Time (Dirty Bit)" (2010) Most number-one singles from a single album *5 – Delta Goodrem – Innocent Eyes (2003) **"Born to Try" **"Lost Without You" **"Innocent Eyes" **"Not Me, Not I" **"Predictable" *4 – James Harrison – Listen ''(2012) **"Lucky Strike" **"The Man Who Never Lied" **"Daylight" **"Wipe Your Eyes" *4 – James Harrison – ''The King ''(2014) **"Bad" **"Man in the Mirror" **"Blood on the Dancefloor" **"You Rock My World" *4 – James Harrison – ''Xscape ''(2014) **"Love Runs Out" **"Love Never Felt So Good" **"Street Love" **"Walk" *3 – ABBA – ''ABBA (1975) **"I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do" **"Mamma Mia" **"SOS" *3 – ABBA – Arrival (1976) **"Fernando" **"Dancing Queen" **"Money, Money, Money" *3 – Kylie Minogue – Kylie (1988) **"Locomotion" **"I Should Be So Lucky" **"Got to Be Certain" *3 – Britney Spears – In the Zone (2003) **"Me Against the Music" (featuring Madonna) **"Toxic" **"Everytime" *3 – The Black Eyed Peas – The E.N.D. (2009) **"Boom Boom Pow" **"I Gotta Feeling" **"Meet Me Halfway" *3 – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis – The Heist (2012/2013) **"Thrift Shop" (featuring Wanz) **"Same Love" (featuring Mary Lambert) **"Can't Hold Us" (featuring Ray Dalton) *3 – Taylor Swift – 1989 (2014) **"Shake It Off" **"Blank Space" **"Bad Blood" (featuring Kendrick Lamar)